


Chocolate

by siriuslygrednforge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Marauders, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslygrednforge/pseuds/siriuslygrednforge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a headcanon on Tumblr about Remus eating chocolate as a part of self harm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup. Everyone was celebrating. James, being the hero of the match, sat on Sirius' shoulders as Sirius paraded him through the cheering crowd while Peter followed them. Remus, on the other hand, was happy for his friend. But at the same time, he was annoyed by the noise. The entire House was celebrating while Remus sat In a corner, chewing on his chocolate bar.

Lily, who had not left James' side, noticed Remus sitting on his own. Curious, she went to ask him if something was wrong. She saw him sitting in the chair, nibbling on the chocolate bar she had got for him from Honeydukes last week. His blond hair fell on his forehead as he looked down at the bar. The entire week had been hectic for him, as the NEWTs were nearing. There were dark shadows under his eyes, he had also lost weight. Even tonight, he was going to bring his Transfiguration text book with him to study, but Sirius took it away, saying that tonight was a night of celebration. Since then, Lily had seen him in a sullen mood.

"Hey Moony" she said, pulling a nearby chair and sitting beside him "Everything alright?"

Remus nodded, taking another bite out of his chocolate bar.

She sat there awkwardly, wondering what to say next. Remus was a very silent person, he seldom spoke. Even when she and him were just co-prefects and not friends like they were now, he didn't speak much. So things were always awkward between him and her. It was only after she and James got together did she come to know the truth about the Marauders, especially Remus. The fact that he was a werewolf had scared her initially, but she slowly realized that he hated himself for it and that James, Sirius and Peter had decided to become Animagi just so they could help him get through the nights when he transformed. She had started respecting the four boys even more. Especially Remus and Sirius, who were going through a lot of pain – Sirius with his family and Remus with his condition.

 

"Would you like to have a bite?" Remus said, offering her his chocolate bar. Lily politely declined.

 

"Why do you eat so much chocolate?" she asked him.

Remus looked at her as if she had asked him who the current Headmaster of Hogwarts was. But he had never told anyone why he ate so much chocolate.

 

"Chocolate is poisonous for dogs. " he said, looking at his shoes "And since I'm a werewolf, I hope that it…"

 

It took Lily a minute to understand what Remus had told her.

 

"It doesn't work, I know." he continued "but I'm hoping that someday, this monster within me dies. Or at least, me"

"Oh Remus" Lily said.

"I know it's stupid. James and Sirius have told me this millions of times. But I don't really care. I mean, currently the only thing on my minds is the NEWTs so.." he said, a faint smile playing on his lips.

 

"But have you ever wondered why it didn't kill you?" Lily asked him. Remus shook his head.

 

"It's because you are human, Remus. And that monster is you, if you choose to believe it that way. You are just a person to whom, bad things have happened" Lily said, smiling "And trust me, 'Death by Chocolate' is just a stupid phrase. It's not true"

 

Remus looked at her in awe. No one had ever told him this. Not even James and Sirius, who knew how much he hated himself. Lily, on the other hand, had made him see himself in a whole new light; something he had never done before.

"Thank you" he said, stuffing the chocolate in his pocket. He blinked back the tears that were forming. It was a stupid thing to cry on, but it mattered to him.

 

"One more thing" Lily said "I was hoping if you could help me out with Charms tomorrow, in the break."

"Of course I will" Remus said


End file.
